Chamber of Bone
Chamber of Bone is an early quest in the original ''Diablo''. The object of this quest is to enter Diablo's treasure vault (known as the Chamber of Bone) and claim the valuable items inside. The quest is initiated by reading a book on dungeon level six. The Mythical Book reads: :"Beyond the Hall of Heroes lies the Chamber of Bone. Eternal death awaits any who would seek to steal the treasures secured within this room. So speaks the Lord of Terror, and so it is written." The Chamber of Bone itself is accessed through a stairwell on level six, and contains a variety of monsters. There are several magic items inside as well as an Ancient Tome, which is hidden in the innermost chamber. Reading the Ancient Tome bestows the hero with a free level Guardian spell, and completes the quest. And also, players who want to come get more Guardian spells can start a new game with the same hero and repeat this quest to upgrade the spell for free till he is satisfied with its level. NPC Quotes: Deckard Cain: :"A book that speaks of a chamber of human bones? Well, a Chamber of Bone is mentioned in certain archaic writings that I studied in the Libraries of the East. These tomes inferred that when the Lords of the Underworld desired to protect great treasures, they would create domains where those who died in attempt to steal that treasure would be forever bound to defend it. A twisted, but strangely fitting, end?" Griswold: :"I know nothing of this place, but you may try asking Cain. He talks about many things, and it would not surprise me if he had some answers to your question." Pepin: :"This sounds like a very dangerous place. If you venture there, please take great care." Farnham: :"Okay, so listen. There's this Chamber of Wood, see. And his wife, you know - her - tells the tree... cause you gotta wait. Then I says, that might work against him, but if you think I'm gonna pay for this... You... uh... yeah." Ogden: :"I am afraid that I don't know anything about that, Good Master. Cain has many books that may be of some help." Gillian: :"I am afraid that I haven't heard anything about that. Perhaps Cain the storyteller could be of some help." Wirt: :"A vast and mysterious treasure, you say? Maybe I could be interested in picking up a few things from you... Or better yet, don't you need some rare and expensive supplies to get you through this ordeal?" Adria: :"You will become an eternal servant of the Dark Lords should you perish within this cursed domain. Enter the Chamber of Bone at your own peril." Diablo III This quest returns in Diablo III's event, The Darkening of Tristram, as a minor event while exploring the Labyrinth. It is not mandatory for completing the dungeon, but will appear in every game, and can be bypassed if the player rushes through the level. Chamber of Bone uses the Plague Tunnels layout. Inside, it contains hordes of Skeletons, but nothing else. The area is very small, and does not reward anything except the achievement upon entering.